


Coming Home

by alepeglow, DMeryt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Actor Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluffy Ending, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Teacher Magnus Bane, reference dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepeglow/pseuds/alepeglow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMeryt/pseuds/DMeryt
Summary: It was months since Alec was out to shoot the tv show scenes, but now, finally, he was home.All he wanted was having his husband in his arms… But it seemed like the plans changed a little.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 55





	Coming Home

“Thank you sir.” Alec said, grabbing the fabric bag’s strap and throwing it in a shoulder before also grabbing the wheeled luggage.

“You’re welcome!” The driver raised his hand in a farewell before sitting in the driver’s seat and, while Alec turned to walk in the building’s door direction, the car took off.

Alexander walked in a hurry to the entrance, there was little left for him to finally be home after months away. He missed his husband, his smell, waking up with him and going to sleep with him, kissing him, talking to him in person and even missed the bad pick up lines Mangus made when he felt bold enough after some drinks.

“Welcome back Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” Alec got out of his thoughts for a known voice and smiled to the concierge.

“Thank you Andrew!” He stopped for a moment. “Magnus told me Lorenzo finally proposed to you.”

“Yes, finally.” The blond opened a large smile before raising his right hand**, showing the silver and rose gold band in his ring finger. “we’re starting to see some places for the ceremony.”

“Let me know if you need help with anything.” Said and looked to the elevator, where some residents were leaving. “I got to go. Congrats for the engagement dude!”

“Thanks Alec!”

Alec nodded before running a little clumsy in the elevator's direction, getting there in the last second before they started to close. He let go of the luggage's holder to press the last floor's button, where he lived with Magnus and rested against the metal wall, wishing for the elevator to not stop to get another resident.

Happily someone heard his prayer, since seven floors after he went out straight to the hallway, where was only their apartment. Magnus and he had moved two years ago, since frequently some paparazzi appeared in the old apartment, wanting some interview or picture of them.

Alec took the bunch of keys he put on the jacket and separated the smaller one, soon putting it in the locker and unlocking the door. He got inside, noticing everything was quiet. Would Magnus be asleep?

"Hey my little darling." Alec cooed, as soon as he found a medium cat leaving the kitchen and coming to him. "I missed you Chairman." He got down, picking up the cat while pushing the door with his feet, not worrying in closing it, since it locked itself. "Where's your papa?" The cat of two years old meowed against his hold and Alec decided the answer was a negative when Magnus didn't appear until that moment. "Go there."

The man left the feline in the ground and took his things, going in the couple's suite's direction. Magnus really wasn't home and Alec was forced to swallow the disappointment, he wanted his husband, Gosh.

Alexander looked to the watch in his pulse and frowned. It was wednesday, probably his husband was teaching in the college… maybe if… maybe... 

An idea lighted Alec, that only shoved aside the luggage next to the bed and grabbed the cellphone from the bag, as well as the charger and connected it to the plug. Not losing the rhythm he pushed the combat boots away from his feet before getting in the bathroom on his socks. Alec got rid of piece by piece before throwing in the dirty laundry basket and went straight to the shower.

He didn’t wait for the water to get warm, he needed to be quick… well, not really… but he wanted to see the husband in person. However he was sure that when they got back home he could sleep half a day.

Fifteen minutes later he got out of the bathroom, drying his hair before going to the closet and getting ready with the first more acceptable clothes he could find, ignoring the fact that his husband’s clothes smelled as sandalwood, as well as Magnus.

Alec took the phone from the charger, putting it in the jacket’s pocket with his wallet, going to the living room, where he found Chairman Meow sleeping on the couch’s back. He worried about verifying the water and food bowls, but everything was alright, so he petted behind the animal’s ears, smiling when he purred.

“I'll surprise your papa, behave.” He whispered, before grabbing the car keys, that he left behind before travelling and went away.

He noticed the building wasn’t very crowded when he got in the elevator for the second time and he found it weird, however he didn’t complain since he got faster in the underground, where the garage was.

There were at least a dozen cars per fee and his car, a black BMW. Alec got it before marrying Magnus and had no intentions of changing.

The car was unlocked and he got in, fastening the belt before starting it and he closed his eyes in appreciation when the motor purred to him.

Alec had to spend five months in Luxembourg to record a show where he was part of the principal cast. Alexander loved his job… but being so long away from Magnus was painful.

Of course they talked through Skype every night, but it wasn’t the same thing as being able to kiss him goodnight.

Alec parked in front of the little coffee shop two blocks from the building he lived in, it was Magnus’s favorite and it wasn’t hard to understand why. It’s comfortable and at the same time, privat. ALec could remember every date they had there, without being bothered by anyone.

And because it was the middle of afternoon, Alexander didn’t have to wait in line to order their drinks. Coffee for him and mixed hot chocolate for Magnus, his favourite, that was made of white chocolate, half bitter cocoa and cream, a lot of cream.

Half an hour later he was getting in the NYU parking lot, parking in the visitor’s space and turned off the car. He unbuckled the belt and inclined to grab the tray with the paper cups and left the car, locking it soon after.

Alec casually got in the college, he was there many times before and should predict some people recognized him and started to ask autographs. He gave them.

“From a lost actor to Annabeth.” He wrote, signing below in the cover of the notebook the curly blond and tan skin gave him, like she had come straight from California beaches.

“Thank you!!” She smiled opening. “I’m your fan! You make incredible papers, but this last one… is my favourite.”

Alec ended up laughing a little, yes, was his favourite too. Matthew Daddario, a high warlock that was inclined to save the asses of his romantic pair’s friends.

“Mine too, I confess.”

“Are you lost?” She asked, the eyebrows frowned and the actor hurried in nod.

“Yes, more or less… I’m looking for my husband.” He answered, holding again the tray with both hands. “I have to hurry before his drink gets cold.”

“Mr. Bane?” The blond smiled when Alec nodded one more time. “Well, he's in the room by the end of the halway, it's class time, but I guess you can get in if you’re quiet.”

“Thank you Annabeth!” He said before making a sign with his head to where she pointed. “I got go, it was nice to meet you.”

“You too.” The blond said when he started to get away.

Alexander marched in firm steps to the end of the hallway and exactly the penultimate room was in class. Through the window he could see his husband in the front of the class, telling something to his students.

And… Wow… Alexander felt a little inappropriate with the shiver that ran through his body when he realized, one more time, that he loved Magnus’s professor mood. No one could blame him… Magnus Lightwood-Bane was his perfect Dom.

Do I get in or not? He thought, biting his inferior lip in doubt. He startled a little when the sound, announcing, probably, the break between classes sounded till he decided to knock on the door, attracting the look from the master in front of the class.

Magnus paralized for a moment, he was almost sure his heart skipped a heartbeat when he identified his Alexander at the other end of the door, smiling shyly to him. Lord, how much he missed that man.

It were months. It should be against the law somewhere to be so long apart.

“Class? You’re dismissed for break.” He said distracted, making a sign with his hand for his husband to go in. “I… I keep with the methods of using formulas later. Good break.” Alexander got in the room and Magnus closed his eyes. That was a first year class so they didn’t have the knowledge of who his husband was. Well, his husband is Alexander Lightwood. Better saying, Alexander Lightwood-Bane. “None of this, leave him be before I start to think in a way to keep one hour more explaining.”

Alec was close to not being able to hold the laugh when the students started to complain, deflecting from him like he was the reason for all evil.

“Didn’t you take it too strong?” Alec smiled when Magnus got closer. Alec happily accepted that butterflies in stomach sensation when Magnus pulled him for a kiss… a kiss that wasn’t more than a peck, but still a kiss.

“They’ll survive.” The professor mentioned, seeing the tray the husband carried. “What did you get there?”

“I didn’t spend too much time out for you not to be back soon.” He complained against his will before holding the cup he knew was chocolate. “Here, it’s your favourite.”

Magnus smiled lovingly to him before taking the cup to his lips and sighing.

“Chocolate, not so hot, not so cold.” Magnus appreciated and standed the free hand to intertwine his fingers with Alexander's. “You know me so well, come on.” Alec looked behind, feeling relieved after noticing there were fewer students this time, the majority of them distracted with their own things. Then he let himself be taken and Magnus made him sit in his chair and sit at a table in front of the actor. “What time did you get here?” Asked, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

“Not too long ago.” He answered, shrugging and started to pass his thumb through the older’s veins. “I just stopped home and you weren't there… so I decided to make a surprise.” Alec raised his eyes, finding the amber brown staring at him with fondness. “Did it work?”

“For sure.” He smiled and left the cup on the table to be able to caress the husband’s face. “You look so tired.”

“Because I am.” He confirmed, dragging the chair a little closer before supporting his head in one of the muscled thighs of his husband. “I need affection and kisses when we’re home.”

“When we get home I promise to make you a massage that will leave you even more relaxed.” He whispered, quiet enough to only him listen, rough enough to make that characteristic shiver run down his skin. “And also give you many… many kisses and affection, my pretty cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> **This story is originally in portuguese and it’s traditional in Brazil that the engagement ring goes in the right hand and only changes to the left after marriage.


End file.
